I'll Be Home For Christmas
by Difinity
Summary: Everyone has someone special to spend Christmas with. But the one person Jounouchi would love to be with isn't around. Will he be able to be with the one he loves during Christmas or will this be the loneliest Christmas his heart has ever known? SHONEN-AI


A/N: Ah, Christmas is here *sighs* And you know what that means, ne?? Christmas fics!! W00t!

Kaiba: *rolls his eyes*

Jou: *snickers*

Disclaimer: 'finity don't own Yuugiou. Nor will she ever, in this lifetime or the next XD or the lyrics to "I'll Be Home For Christmas" sung by Frank Sinatra 

Warning: This fic contains SHOUNEN-AI!! Which means, boy/boy relationships!! W00t!! Kaiba/Jounouchi, Yami/Yuugi, Honda/Otogi

Note: This story is set AFTER Battle City/Alcatraz Tower

* * *

I'll Be Home For Christmas

* * * 

The sky was covered in a blanket of gray clouds as a telltale sign that an oncoming of snow was soon to arrive in the city of Domino. The blistering wind and the small sheet of ice slowly forming on the concrete was an indication of a colder winter than the one that had previously passed. Still, the students of Domino High were glad that school was out for the winter and that they could finally relax and enjoy some time off from studying. A group of teenagers emerged from the building, breathing in the cool December air, their eyes bright with excitement for the coming Christmas holiday.

"Finally!" Otogi breathed deeply, resting his hands on his hips. "I thought the bell would _never_ ring!" The ebony haired boy grinned at his friends, his emerald eyes twinkling brightly. Honda walked over to him and draped an arm over the slightly shorter boy, smiling at him with unusual kindness glowing in his brown eyes. Otogi looked away and blushed, a funny grin still tugging at his lips. Anzu placed a hand over her mouth, muffling her giggles. "H-Honda-kun, d-don't look at me like that!"

"Why not?" Honda asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're mine, aren't you?" Otogi's cheeks flamed red as he glared up at Honda.

"T-Teme!" Otogi shrieked. Anzu burst out laughing at Otogi's embarrassment. Yuugi laughed quietly, not wanting to have to experience Otogi's anger first hand. However, the amethyst eyed boy suddenly straightened up and his cheeks began to glow red. He quietly muttered, it seemed, to himself, but Anzu looked over at Yuugi and knew the Nameless Pharaoh that dwelled within the Sennen Puzzle must've said something suggestive to make his small aibou, and lover, blush so brightly. While the other two continued to bicker like an old married couple, Yuugi quickly ran down a few steps, waving goodbye to his friends. 

"Yuugi!" Anzu called out. "Tell mou hitori no Yuugi to take it easy on you! I don't want you complaining that you're sore when we go ice skating tonight with Otogi-kun and Rebecca!" Yuugi's face turned bright red.

"Anzu!" he cried out, horribly embarrassed. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!" The short boy laughed nervously as he ran off home. Otogi suddenly stopped arguing with Honda and looked up at Anzu.

"I forgot! I have to go pick up Becky*!" Otogi pushed his way passed Honda and ran down. "I've got to go pick her up at the airport! We'll meet you at the ice ring, Anzu-chan!" Anzu nodded.

"I'll see you there, Otogi-kun!" she waved. The sapphire eyed girl leaned to the side slightly as she stared at Jounouchi. He had been awfully quiet during school and hadn't said a word since school began. And even now, through all the excitement of Christmas break, he hadn't whooped or cheered, or even poked fun at the teachers like he usually did. The blond was standing by the doorway, leaning against it as he looked at the ground, his honey colored eyes holding an unusual melancholy look in them. After saying her goodbye to Honda, Anzu walked over to her friend, curious as to what could be troubling the young duelist.

"Jounouchi?" she asked softly. "Doshita no, Jounouchi?" He didn't respond, nor did he even move. "Jounouchi? Daijabou desu ka?" He looked up at her, his eyes tracing over the look of worry on her face. Somehow, he couldn't bring himself to speak, much less tell her what was wrong. Still, the aspiring dancer wouldn't give up on him. "Jounouchi! Onegai, doshita no?"

Jounouchi sighed as he stood up straight. "Do you really want to know?" he asked. Anzu nodded, looking concerned. "I…I miss someone, okay?" he said. "Does that satisfy you? I just miss someone!" He pushed passed her, not wanting to tell her anymore than he should. Anzu stared at him with a puzzled look on her face, trying to sort the information out.

'Missing someone?' she thought. 'But everyone's here! Yuugi, Honda, Otogi-kun, Ryou-kun, Kaiba-ku-' She stopped. "Jounouchi! Matte!" The blond turned around to see Anzu running towards him.

"Jounouchi, I know it's not my place to pry, but…everyone is here, you know?" she said. "And as much as you might hate me for saying this…is it possible you miss Kaiba-kun?" Jounouchi froze, shocked at his friend's ability to pinpoint on the one person that Jounouchi had been thinking about most. Had it been so obvious that he was oblivious to the fact that someone else might know? The blond didn't want to admit it to her, for fear that she might tell someone else, but on the other hand, keeping it a secret was harder than telling someone the truth.

"…Yeah, so? I…I just get kinda lonely during the holidays, so it's not my fault!" he snapped at her. However, the brunette wasn't fazed.

"Jounouchi, you've got us!" She looked around to make sure no one else was able to hear their conversation. "There's no shame in admitting that you like him, so why hide it? You've been acting this way ever since he left to America."

Jounouchi sighed, looking up at the cloudy sky, picturing Kaiba's face in his mind. When he started feeling this way towards the CEO of Kaiba Corporation, he didn't know; but somehow, that boy and snuck his way into Jounouchi's heart and had made a permanent home there, deep within the tender feelings that Jounouchi hid so well. But, he figured, letting Anzu know wouldn't be so much of a disaster, and perhaps having her to talk to would make the passing of Christmas without Kaiba easier on him. Still, he couldn't help but wish that he was here in Japan, and that just maybe, he'd be able to see him on Christmas.

Jounouchi looked at the girl beside him and gave her a wan grin. "You know, all I really want is for him to be home for Christmas."

__

I'll be home for Christmas  
You can count on me  


* * * 

A young raven haired boy stared up at his big brother who sat at his desk, typing at a fast speed as he completed his work. Although it troubled Mokuba to see his brother work so much, even more so than usual, his brother had insisted that he do so.

"I know you don't want to spend Christmas in America, Mokuba," Kaiba had said softly when he caught Mokuba staring out the window, watching the snow fall with a gloomy expression. The elder Kaiba ruffled his little brother's hair and gave him a rare smile. "I'll tie the loose ends here so that we can be home for Christmas. Is that okay?" Mokuba had hugged him and smiled, agreeing to it at once.

But now, after seeing the pressure that Kaiba was going through, Mokuba was beginning to reconsider. "Nii-sama," Mokuba said, "Maybe you should take a break. I don't like to see you work so hard. I mean, we don't _have_ to be in Japan for Christmas…" Kaiba stopped typing and leaned back into his chair, sighing deeply. His royal blue eyes took on a faraway look as he turned in his swivel chair to stare out at the snow filled night. The small snowflakes seemed to glow under the moonlight that peaked through the clouds.

"It's not just that," he sighed, "I'd like to be home, too, but because I--never mind." Kaiba interrupted himself and turned back to continue on his work. Mokuba blinked as he analyzed the look that had passed through his brother's face when he had trailed off. It was a soft look, tender and sweet but it was soon replaced with his usual stony expression. The younger Kaiba walked over and stood next to his brother's chair, staring at the computer screen with mock-curiosity.

"Nii-sama," he said, "Do you like someone?"

The question caught Kaiba completely off guard, resulting in him accidentally pressing several wrong keys on the keyboard. Mokuba grinned despite his brother's surprised look. The younger Kaiba shrugged helplessly as Kaiba rubbed his temples. "No," Kaiba responded a little to quickly. "Why do you ask?" Mokuba grew thoughtful for a moment.

"Just because," he replied. "I guess I just had a hunch." Kaiba grimaced and returned back to his work. He erased the many errors he had made when Mokuba had suddenly decided to pop that interesting question.

He wasn't lying.

Well, at least, not exactly.

Whilst he didn't exactly have very strong feelings toward a certain someone, this individual had caught his eye and their image had been bombarding Kaiba's mind ever since they had all left Alcatraz Tower. Someone with large, honey colored eyes and bright blond hair. A loud mouth, but very desirable lips. A willful spirit and a kind heart. A nuisance but an object of Kaiba's affections all the same.

The CEO of Kaiba Corporation couldn't pinpoint when the blond haired duelist had gotten into his mind and began to awaken warm feelings within his heart, but he didn't really regret that it had happened. However, it would be impossible to express his feelings in words, and to be perfectly honest, Kaiba wasn't sure _what_ it was that he was feeling. All he knew was that Jounouchi Katsuya was someone special to him.

Special in what way, Kaiba still didn't know.

"Nii-sama, what are you thinking of?"

Kaiba blinked and realized that he had stopped working. He had let his mind wander off to think about the puppy again and now Mokuba had noticed.

"Why don't you stop working and get some rest? That way we can get ready for our flight back home. We do leave in a couple of hours, you know," the younger Kaiba said, matter-of-factly. Kaiba stared at his little brother for a moment, pondering his request. Finally, Kaiba smiled and ruffled his little brother's hair.

"All right."

Mokuba smiled as Kaiba shut off his computer.

__

Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents on the tree

* * *

Jounouchi sighed as he watched Yuugi and Yami no Yuugi ice-skate together that night. Anzu had invited him along, but the blond hesitated and decided to just watch them instead. Yami no Yuugi wrapped his arms around his aibou and held him tightly. Jounouchi couldn't help but feel a prang of jealousy has he saw Yuugi's face light up and his cheeks blush a pretty shade of red. Anzu laughed as she took a picture of the happy couple. Otogi and Rebecca posed in front of the camera after Anzu had taken the picture of the two tri-colored haired boys and grinned widely. 

"Smile, Becky!" Otogi said. Rebecca hugged Otogi's neck and grinned widely. Anzu took the picture and grinned at the two.

"Anzu!" The brunette turned around at the sound of her name and smiled when she saw Isis, Malik and Rishid approaching them. The Egyptian woman waved at them. Her ocean blue eyes shone brightly and her hair was tied back into a braid. Malik grinned at all of them as he came gliding in on his ice-skates, taking everyone by surprise at his ability to glide so skillfully on ice. Anzu skated up to Isis and hugged her, laughing aloud as she noticed the rather large glasses on Isis's face. Rishid walked calmly and greeted Yami no Yuugi and Yuugi, who were kissing at the time. The shorter of the two blushed furiously as Yami no Yuugi wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I see you've gained something better than dueling skills since the last time we met," Rishid mused.

"Yup," Yami no Yuugi said proudly, "And he's all mine." Yuugi rolled his eyes but smiled none the less. 

Otogi greeted Malik and Rebecca skated around the two teenagers, eyeing the Egyptian boy curiously. After a round of introductions, Malik spotted Jounouchi sitting by himself on one of the benches near the ice-ring. He skated his way passed the crowd and settled himself next to Jounouchi.

"Merry Christmas, Jounouchi," Malik said, smiling at him. The tension between the two duelists had been cleared and surprisingly they had gotten along great afterwards. Jounouchi looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Malik? What are you doing here?" the blond asked, obviously puzzled. Malik grinned.

"Nee-san wanted to visit Yuugi-tachi during the holidays, so we came for a visit," he explained. "But I can see that something is troubling you. What's wrong, Jounouchi?" Jounouchi sighed, explaining his problem to Malik. To Jounouchi's surprise, Malik just smiled at him.

"What?" Jounouchi asked. Malik shook his head.

"I have a feeling that the both of you will be spending Christmas together," he said. "I may be wrong, but I don't think I am. Why don't you go wait for him?" Malik winked and stood to join his sister and Rishid. Isis skated up to her brother.

"What were you and Jounouchi speaking of?" she asked. Malik smiled at his sister.

"Just giving him advice, nee-san," he said simply. "Now come on, let's skate!"

Jounouchi stared at his friends as they enjoyed themselves. Deciding that he couldn't possibly be happy where he was, Jounouchi stood and made his way to the more secluded part of Domino city. He began to run when he reached the more exclusive neighborhoods. Jounouchi's heart began to pound wildly in his chest as he made his way down the neighborhood. Somehow, he just thought that he would be able to see Kaiba that night. And if he was, he'd throw himself in the brunette's arms and never let go. All he wanted was to have Kaiba home for Christmas; To know that the owner of his heart was only a heartbeat away.

His royal blue eyes and deep voice caused Jounouchi's heart to flutter and his face to grow warm. And the one honest grin that Kaiba had given him one afternoon made him want to kiss that boy senseless. Jounouchi didn't care if Kaiba didn't love him back, but just to be able to tell him and kiss him once…just once, would be all Jounouchi could ever hope for. The blond's heart began to flutter wildly as he reached the main gate of the largest mansion in Domino. Jounouchi climbed the gate and realized that it had started snowing. The moon peaked through the clouds and it illuminated the front lawn, making the snowflakes look like small, falling diamonds. The whole area was illuminated a blue hue, and it immediately reminded Jounouchi of Kaiba's eyes.

Jounouchi landed on the ground and made his way to the front door. All the lights were off in the mansion, but he still held hope that he'd be able to see Kaiba just once that night. The blond sat down on the front steps and awaited Kaiba's return, no matter how long he'd have to wait.

__

Christmas eve will find me  
Where the love light gleams

* * *

Kaiba stretched and yawned as he looked out the window. He and Mokuba had left the airport at the crack of dawn, but with the 16 hour difference, it was now dark in Japan. Mokuba stared out the window, and Kaiba knew at once that his little brother was happy to be back home. In a way, he was happy as well but still held mixed feelings about it. Snow was now covering most of the sidewalks and decorating most of the homes along their way. At one point, Kaiba caught himself thinking about how Jounouchi would be spending his holiday. He shook his head and realized that his cheeks had reddened slightly; something that he hadn't done in years.

The elder Kaiba leaned his head against the glass of the window as their car pulled up into their home. Once the driver parked the car, Mokuba and Kaiba stepped out. Kaiba went on ahead while Mokuba stopped to play with the snow for a bit. The CEO smiled wearily at his little brother's innocence and energy. He turned a corner to head up the pathway to the front door when a figure sitting on the steps caught his eye.

There, sitting on the front steps of his home, sat Jounouchi. The blond was looking up at the sky, his honey eyes filled with an indescribable emotion shining in them. His eyes glowed in the moonlight and his hair shimmered brightly. His arms were wrapped around himself tightly, obviously trying to fend off the cold. Jounouchi's nose was slightly red and a royal blue scarf was wrapped securely around his neck. He wore a green sweater and dark blue jeans. Kaiba was surprised that that was all he wore to fend off the cold, but in an instant realized how amazingly beautiful he looked at that moment.

"Jounouchi…?" Kaiba whispered. The blond whipped around and his honey eyes widened as he saw the CEO standing there. Jounouchi's heart began to pound wildly as he slowly stood up, staring right into Kaiba's eyes. The CEO wore a long, black, traditional trench coat. He wore a black turtle neck sweater and black dress pants. (To those of you who have seen the anime Gravitation, just picture Kaiba wearing what Yuki wore in episode 13 when he was in New York! XD)

To Jounouchi's surprise, a lump formed in his throat and tears filled his eyes. The whole place glowed with snowflakes and the moon made Kaiba's eyes an even more intense shade of blue than they already were.

Kaiba noticed the snowflakes that were sprinkled all over the blond, and was surprised to see his eyes shimmering with moisture. Jounouchi hiccupped but remained silent. But to Kaiba's great surprise, he suddenly felt someone wrap their arms around him tightly. It was almost a full minute before he realized that Jounouchi had leapt into his arms and was trying to hold back his sobs. Once again, Kaiba's cheeks glowed red at the closeness of their bodies and he timidly wrapped his arms around Jounouchi. Jounouchi pulled away to stare deeply into Kaiba's eyes. Kaiba was shocked to see all the emotion in those honey colored orbs; faith, hope, fear and uncertainty. But along with the doubts, he saw adoration and kindness; relief and…love. Love for him that seemed to be burning in the blonde's eyes. 

Kaiba reached out and brushed away the stray tears that were gliding down Jounouchi's face. The blond rested his cheek in the palm of Kaiba's hand as he rested his hands against the CEO's chest. Jounouchi looked deep within Kaiba's eyes and saw mixed feelings. Still, Jounouchi wanted to tell him so badly that his heart hurt.

"Kaiba…I," he started, but never got to finish.

Kaiba had pulled Jounouchi's face towards him and pressed his lips against the blonde's. To Kaiba's pleasure, Jounouchi's lips were achingly soft, smooth and warm; just like he had imagined them to be. It felt like kissing a rose petal; silky and velvety. Kaiba felt Jounouchi quickly stiffen in his arms, but just as quickly relax under the warmth of the kiss. The taller of the two still held onto Jounouchi's chin with his left hand, but brushed his right hand across Jounouchi's now warm cheek.

Jounouchi felt as if he were in a dream. Kaiba Seto was actually kissing him. To his surprise, the CEO's lips were warm and held an unlikely gentleness. Jounouchi leaned in further, deepening the kiss. He certainly hadn't expected Kaiba to kiss him, but he wasn't complaining.

Kaiba hesitantly pulled away, still holding their faces close together. Just enough to feel one another's breath against their lips. Kaiba leaned in and kissed Jounouchi's cheek while he slipped off his thick coat. He knew the puppy was freezing. The blond shut his eyes as he felt warm lips against his cheek. However, his eyes opened when he felt something wrap around him. Kaiba placed his coat over the boy's shoulders and wrapped it around him. Jounouchi looked at him with wide eyes as his cheeks glowed red. The taller of the two smiled at him.

Jounouchi's breath caught in his throat. 

It wasn't a smirk, or the fiendish smiles he would sometimes receive. It was a pure, honest smile. One from the bottom of Kaiba's heart.The blond had always yearned for Kaiba to smile at him like that at least once. And now, he got his wish, and even more than he could've ever asked for. Jounouchi felt Kaiba wrap his arms around his waist, pulling him closer to Kaiba's body. Once again, the blue eyed boy leaned in and pressed his lips against Jounouchi's in an achingly tender kiss.

As the pulled apart, Jounouchi spoke. "Kaiba…I…I," he stuttered, too overwhelmed with emotion. Kaiba silenced him with another kiss.

"I'm home for Christmas, Jounouchi," he whispered. Jounouchi reached out and wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck, holding onto him tightly. Kaiba smiled and wrapped his arms around Jounouchi's waist, holding what was now so dear to his heart.

The two stood in the pathway underneath the moon and the stars as glowing snowflakes fell silently around them. Mokuba peeked from the corner and smiled at the sight.

And a group of teenagers stood by the gate, watching the romantic sight. Yuugi stood in front of his darker half, and Yami no Yuugi had his arms wrapped around the small boy. Otogi leaned into Honda's side as he held Rebecca in his arms and Malik stood beside his sister who had an arm draped over her little brother. Rishid stood behind the two with one hand on Malik's shoulder, the other on Isis's shoulder. 

Anzu stood in front of them all with a radiant smile on her face, her hands clasped together as she placed them over her heart, her sapphire blue eyes filled with tears.

"Merry Christmas, Jounouchi," she whispered.

__

I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams

~Owari~

* * *

(*Becky = Otogi's nickname for Rebecca in the show)

* * *

Merry Christmas, minna-san!

Love,

Difinity


End file.
